


如何错误地被Alpha成结

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性O, 因为不知道alpha有结所以慌了的桶, 无辜被打的翅, 第一次
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 是时候了。迪克终于要带他上床了。这是杰森自第一次热潮之后就一直梦想的一件事。不过他隐瞒了一个小细节。在这之前，杰森都还是个处。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, DickJay Week 2021





	如何错误地被Alpha成结

**Author's Note:**

> 据说狗狗第一次OOXX因为拔不出来会慌，那么O第一次做爱会不会也会慌？

他们甚至不需要完全进入安全屋，迪克的手就完全在杰森身上游走了。 

他们一直在走廊上亲吻，舌头在潮湿的舞蹈中相互纠缠。杰森感觉到迪克贴着他的脖子呼吸，贴着他的耳轮，舌头向着肿胀的气味腺而去。他们的气味混合了甜辣的蜂蜜和檀香的麝香。首先与他们一起涂满走廊，然后涌入安全屋，迅速将这个地方变成欲望的完成体。 

“你确定吗，小翅膀？”迪克问。他的手在杰森的躯干上四处游荡，挤压着他粗壮的胸部，并按摩到他的腰部。直到他的前任退缩质疑地问他时，他的膝盖还在低着迪克的双腿间的勃起，发出湿漉漉的呻吟，迪克的下巴上啄吻。两腿之间的淫液已经很浓，想到他们的身体会如此紧密地联系在一起几乎让杰森呜咽出声。 

“是的，是的，闭嘴，” 杰森回答。 “快点开始，屌头。” 

迪克抓住杰森上衣的下摆，卷起，然后剥去他的衣服。杰森乖乖地举起手臂让他。他的身体在其下方发白，显得柔和，结实，但乳房上的脂肪丰富。迪克俯下身去吮吸，逗弄他的锁骨和乳头，柔软的嘴唇吮吸着那里的肉，留下了痕迹。 

“避孕药有在吃吗？”迪克脱下自己的衬衫时问道，解开高端尼龙的扣子，露出胸部光滑的金色皮肤，华丽地印在杰森湿润的视网膜上。 

杰森勉强点点头，和迪克窃窃私语的 _好吧_ ，他俯下身来亲吻他。 

还有……哦，天哪，前任的皮肤贴在自己的皮肤上有多热，热量在迪克的皮肤下缠绕，就像燃烧的余烬在他的手臂和胸部滑动一样。杰森感觉到他的屄在内裤下抽动，未触及的区域像花瓣一样开放，欢迎这种体验。 

“你以前有没有和其他Alpha在一起过？”迪克问，他轻轻地解开杰森的裤子，将它们从他身上拉下来。他慢慢地，小心地做，散发出镇定的信息素，以确保没有经验的Omega不会被吓到。杰森的呼吸变得闷热不堪。他合上双唇，吞咽并点头。他闭着嘴一会儿，不敢发出兴奋的声音，以至于他不得不下咽。 

“当然。”杰森说。谎言使他感到耻辱，但这是最好的，他说。在哥谭的大街上死去并陷入失神状态并没有给他太多机会尝试与他信任的Alpha发生性关系，但是令他很高兴的是，他第一次可以和迪克体验到这种乐趣。 

手指伸到杰森的白色棉质内裤的腰带下面，将它们拉开。杰森的呼吸在他的胸口停止，他尴尬地闭上了眼睛。他闻到了自己身上淫液的香气和迪克眼睛灼入自己身体的热度。他能感觉到目光内对他身体的审判攻击他脆弱的神经。 

然后，杰森首先感觉到迪克的手指在他的腿部，然后摸到他大腿内侧的细腻肉体，向上移动。杰森屏住呼吸，感到那些老茧的指尖的柔软触感从他的外唇张开的地方向上游走。它沿着狭缝在阴唇上方延伸，一直向上延伸，直到到达他的小阴茎的底部，索引包裹着他的小勃起，并略微抽动。 

“天哪，你真漂亮，杰伊，”迪克说，他的话充满了赞美和 _惊奇。_

杰森可以感觉到压倒性的情绪吞噬了他，使他的眼泪在眼中聚集，他的心因疼痛而膨胀。 

迪克俯身亲吻了杰森的眼泪，他的气味如此平静，以至于当杰森听到耳边甜美的声音时，杰森几乎无法思考。迪克轻咬一下他的耳垂一会儿，然后他的头再次落在两腿之间。 

“你真是太可爱了，宝贝，”Alpha说，就在杰森感觉到舌头在缝隙和阴唇之间滑过之前。它在内部上下旋转，口水和淫液的咕嘟和嘎矶声在舌头下流淌。 

杰森将手指卡在牙齿间吞下他的呻吟，一只手像抓救生索一样抓住迪克的头发。他的双腿抽动并夹住迪克的头，脚趾弯曲并在伴随着拱起的背部发抖。 

迪克把嘴唇上的汁液中舔去。面对杰森的脸红，他笑了。一根手指抬起，将杰森汗湿的发丝从他的眼睛中移出。 

“准备好了？”他问。 

杰森点了点头，他喃喃地说出类似于 _老天，是的_ 和快点 _进入我_ 这样的话。 他听见迪克哄他，把他的手指从他的嘴里抽出，亲吻他的指关节。 

当杰森感到钝头压在他身下的入口处时，他感到一阵紧张。然而，当迪克下来亲吻他并问是否还好时，杰森回答的事 _当然会，屌头_ 并催他赶紧。 

第一次总是很吓人的，至少杰森是听人这么说的。但是，当迪克推入时，它并没有像他认为的那样疼。取而代之的是，他很轻松就滑入了，他的屄敞开并欢迎Alpha进入。杰森的手紧抓着迪克的手臂，可是他的屄却要更紧的抓住他的阴茎。 

迪克再次询问杰森他是否还好时，他迅速点点头，希望自己咬着的嘴唇或沉重的眼皮不会让迪克停下来。 

“你还好吗？” 

“是的，是的，我已经告诉过你了。” 

“但是你似乎——” 

“我说闭嘴！” 

迪克叹了口气，俯身在杰森的耳边低语，“我会照顾你的，我保证。你会很舒服的。” 

杰森通过潮湿的睫毛和点头窥视他。 

“我可以移动吗？”迪克问。 

“快点，” 杰森咬了咬牙，迪克照做了。 

开始时进进出出的感觉有些粗糙，但很快就变得容易了。迪克的阴茎几乎滑进了他，来回摆动直到节奏变快。 

感觉很好，阴道周围敏感的神经兴奋地回复着这个举动。迪克在他上方喘息，他的汗水随着他的努力滴下。 

“我的天哪，杰伊，你太棒了，太完美了，”杰森听到迪克说。一只手在他的脸上，一个吻在他的脸颊。 “你真是太漂亮了。好漂亮，为我表现得真好。我希望你永远这样面对我。” 

赞誉不断到来，杰森几乎想告诉迪克闭嘴。但是他不希望它们停下来，尽管它们让他如此尴尬和脸红。尽管有多么让他感到羞耻和 _匮乏。_

最终，杰森敢于睁开眼睛，完全仰望迪克隐约可见的身影。一开始很模糊，头顶的灯光使他很难见到他。但是他看见了金色的皮肤、他的呼吸声、乌黑的头发被汗水浸湿——迪克看上去像是希腊罗马神，而且他的注意力集中在杰森身上，好像他是世界上最重要的东西一样。 

_这感觉会很好的，_ 他答应过。 

在那一刻，杰森无法忍受。他呜咽出生，阴道壁收缩。高潮像喷嘴一样打在脸上，杰森向后扔头，整个身体在激烈的经历余震中痉挛。 

迪克在他之上呻吟。杰森不久后就可以感觉到他的高超，可以感觉到他的种子洒在他体内。感觉是神奇的，亲密感令人压倒。 

“你真好，”迪克倒在杰森身上时说道。他懒洋洋地亲吻他的脸。 

杰森不自觉地哼了一声。他让迪克休息了一会儿，Alpha成为他身上的重物。最终，他们的呼吸平静下来，杰森推开迪克坐起。 

迪克向他的身侧滚动并发牢骚，一只手臂仍包裹在杰森的身上，不愿放开。 

“放开我，屌脸，” 杰森吐槽道。他的脸仍然发红，而且迪克的阴茎仍然在他体内这点并没有使他恢复原状变得容易。 

“再等等，杰森〜”迪克再次爬上杰森，试图再次将他困在自己的身体下面。这次杰森将他推开了。 

“下去，我得做饭。” 

杰森伸胳膊抓住废弃的衬衫，用脚趾搜寻裤子。他坐起来使自己脱离开迪克，但他绊倒了，又跌回床上。 

迪克呻吟，杰森的呼吸停止了。 

他再次尝试，没有运气。 

迪克的阴茎在他体内，有东西挡住它。就像被困在隧道内的旋钮一样。 

杰森试探性地抬起胯部，感到阻力。他的阴道会伸展和拉动，但并没有脱开。迪克阴茎牢固地扎在里面。 

他们被连在一起。他们…… 

_卡住了。_

杰森喃喃了一声 _操_ ，他那时唯一能想到的就是街道……那些暴徒想利用他，他在大街上失忆的期间，周围的那些Alpha要想占便宜会有多容易—— 

杰森惊慌失措。他几乎无法思考，他几乎无法呼吸。除了突然的恐惧和惊慌，他的头是空的。杰森踢了出来，胳膊和腿都混乱地晃动着。 

迪克试图通过限制自己的动作并与他交谈来使他镇定下来，但这只会使杰森的摔打更加困难。他的拳头之一击中了迪克。另一脚踢使他失去平衡并磕到了下巴。 

“杰森，冷静点。”迪克恳求着，对着那双形成的黑眼睛微微有些畏缩。 

杰森几乎听不到他的声音。他呼吸迅速，想到的第一件事是迪克撒谎了，迪克撒谎了，迪克—— 

_他保证一切都会好的。_

“让我走！”杰森恐慌。 “你对我做了什么？” 

“杰伊，听我说，”迪克将杰森举起的手困住，然后再次尝试理论。 “没关系的。你以前没有听说过结吗？” 

杰森像雕像一样停下来，凝视着迪克。 

“什么？” 

“Alpha的结，”迪克回答。起初他看上去很无力，但随后怀疑地抬起了眉毛。他解释说：“Alpha的结在性爱结束时会生成，并锁定约15分钟才变小。” 

杰森困惑地凝视着迪克，然后突然反映了过来。哦。 

_哦。_

“哦，”他难以置信地说。然后，尴尬感涌了上来。 

“你说过我不是你的第一个？” 

“你不是。” 杰森咬了咬牙。 “我知道结是什么。你不需要解释。” 

迪克尖锐地凝视着他，杰森避开了眼睛。 

这不……完全是谎言。他确实听说过这东西，在过早死亡之前曾遇到过各种各样的性爱教学。 

他只是……忘记了。 

“……抱歉，” 杰森道歉，突然对他给迪克造成的黑眼圈感到内疚。 

迪克戏弄道：“我早给知道，你的举止……像个处女一样。” 

“别再逼我打你行吗？” 

迪克再次大笑，然后他翻滚在舒适地趴在杰森的上面。 

“我真的不知道这是你的第一次，”迪克说。 “如果我知道的话，我会让它更特别的。” 

杰森不想回答这个问题。（ _已经很特别_ 了，他想说。）相反，他稍微清了清嗓子，说道：“所以，嗯……当你们……在等它下去时，你通常会做什么……来消磨时间？” 

他看到迪克耸了耸肩。 

“我们通常只是躺在那里直到它过去，”第一位神奇小子说。迪克说：“但是……既然你问了，而这又是你的第一次。你想和我说说我做的怎么样吗？” 

杰森后悔他问了。 


End file.
